


【索香】ZoroSan Go

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Manga & Anime, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 来到『游戏之岛』的草帽海贼团，被一个拥有球球果实的家伙用像收服宝可梦的方式捉住了
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【索香】ZoroSan Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ZoroSan Go](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/677833) by 水菜麻衣. 



> 汉化：APTX  
> 原作：水菜麻衣  
> 图源：b-qun
> 
> 仅供同好交流学习使用  
> 禁止商用 二传

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然没画出来，但应该是除了乔巴以外的草帽团成员全部都被抓住了


End file.
